Foxglove, School for Gifted Teenagers
Foxglove Prime High/Military High School. Magister Edgar Septimus Stormbrande founded Foxglove. Mascot Polar Bear Wearing A Wizard Cloak. School Uniforms School colors: Purple and black. School dress: Female: Winter: One piece winter skirt with scarf or bow. Thigh high black and purple striped stockings. Optional: Long black robe. Female: Summer: Long sleeve or short sleeve black shirt. Short black skirt. Optional: tie or bow tie. Optional: Short cut black robe. Male: Winter: White undershirt. Black overcoat. Black slacks. Boots. Optional: Tie or bow tie. Optional: Long black robe. Male: Summer: Short sleeve undershirt. Black slacks. Boots. Optional: Tie or bow tie. Optional: Long black robe. Teacher dress: Fashionable suit. School Laws/Legality * It is okay to smoke on school classes and grounds. Areas in/Around School Below Level Dungeons = Grounds * The Arena Ground Floor Theater * Kitchen * Dinner Hall Forge Room Nurses Office Laboritory Ground Floor Library Gymnasium Swimming Room Second Floor School Paper Office Luxury Room Third Floor Astrology Room = Secret Library · Glasses of Comprehend languages and See Hidden Script · Star Charts · A wine bottle filled with a murky white substance (a ghost of a former principal) · Glass jars filled with creatures in suspended fluid. · Lost and found section. · Books on first hand accounts of the Great Mana War. · A single necromancer book. Stop decay. · Record Books of previous students, addresses, powers, mana, weaknesses. Staff Secretaries Books * Bloodlines of Canterbury * Foxglove Through The Ages And Surrounding Areas * The Accounts Of The Sorcerer Kings Schedules 1st Year Monday Intro to the Prime Mathematics World History PE Lunch Reading and Writing End of Day Tuesday Intro to the Prime Mathematics General Alchemy PE Elective Lunch Wednesday Monday Intro to the Prime Mathematics World History PE Lunch Reading and Writing End of Day Thursday Intro to the Prime Mathematics General Alchemy PE Elective Lunch Friday Intro to the Prime Mathematics World History PE Lunch Reading and Writing End of Day Saturday Clubs Sunday Clubs 2nd Year 3rd Year 4th Year Senior Project: First Big Adventure List of Classes * Enchanting and the Forge * Conjuration and the Common Core * A Beginner's Guide To Dungeon Delving * Divination: How To Open Your Inner Eye * Botany 101 * Elementalism 101 * Prophecies And Why They Matter * Mathematics: A Common Lesson * An Incomplete Guide To Secret Societies * An Abjurer's Lesson * World Religions * Now You See It Now You Don't * Military Theory * Mathematics 1 * Basic Weapon Training * Military History Clubs Dungeon Delvers School Newspaper Astrology Club Wizard Chess Club Bard Club Art Club Drama Club Science Club Library Club Home Makers Club Dueling Club Debate Club Primical Dueling Club Sports Spellbowl Broom Racing Cheerleading Dueling Evocato: ☀An event that is watched by all. You get an egg with a familiar inside your first year. That familiar grows as you battle others in the Evocato arena. In the arena you merge with your familiar to do battle against others. You also face environmental hazards, creatures, etc. Foxglove Traditions Category:School Category:High School Category:Business in Canterbury